


Fencing him (Even more)

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Shy!Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: "... Yes. A date sounds good to me." Byleth said, and Dimitri couldn't believe that he finally had the courage to ask his fencing teacher on a date. Now, he only had to not mess it up...A follow up to my story "Fencing him".
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Fencing him (Even more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This story is a follow up to a one-shot I wrote for the M!Dimileth week that happened in August, after some encouragements. You can go and read it first, or start with this one, it's up to you ! Hope you'll enjoy !

"... Yes. A date sounds good to me." Byleth said, and Dimitri couldn't believe that he finally had the courage to ask his fencing teacher on a date. Now, he only had to not mess it up... 

After exiting the Eisner gym, Dimitri and Byleth went towards the blonde's car - an almost immaculate black Mercedes - to go to the place Dimitri talked about.

"Please, if you may enter." said Dimitri softly while opening his door's car for his fencing teacher, even if he was sure that the blue haired man was perfectly able of opening it himself, and the "simp" of Felix echoed in his head after he closed his car's door.

During the ride, Dimitri didn't know what to say to Byleth as he never thought when he woke up that he would take him on a date, he even had trouble remembering the path to Chez Dedue despite being a regular. He didn't even know if he was breathing with how nervous he was, and he was trying to not look at all at the shorter man to focus on the road of Fhirdiad, the capital city of the country of Faerghus.

"...Can I turn on the radio ?" asked Byleth, after a while, and Dimitri blamed himself for not even thinking of turning it on.

"U-Uh, yes ! Of course !" replied Dimitri, trying to show that he wasn't nervous at all. Tha as his challenge.

"... I think you just turned on the air conditioner."... Challenge failed. Byleth used his left hand to turn on the radio and close the air conditioner while he was doing that - it was cold enough in the streets of Fhirdiad at night.

" I am truly... Sorry. I am a little... Nervous, I guess." At this point, the blond haired man rather laughed at this than cry at how badly it was, until now, and they didn't even reach the café yet...

" I knew it was a bad idea..." thought Dimitri, but his nervousness melted down when he heard Byleth laughed, truly, a beautiful sound.

" There is no reason to be, don't worry. Sorry or nervous, I mean. These kind of things can happen with a new car. As long as you stay focused on the road, it's okay."

" Oh, thanks." thought Dimitri aloud, happy that, at least, Byleth really wanted to go on a date with him, if he was laughing at that, and specially that it wasn't a new car since he have it since several years now.

The two young men didn't exchange a lot of words during the path but the silences weren't uncomfortable at all, as neither of the two were very talkatives, and twenty minutes after they entered the car, they reached the place Dimitri was talking about, "Chez Dedue".

" It's here." simply said the blond, hoping that Byleth would like that place as much as him and he was seeing no reason the blue haired man shouldn't. Everything here was really great from the tasty food to the friendly waiters.

"Everything should go right..." thought Dimiri even if he knew that they were still things that he could mess up.

" It seems like a welcoming place. I never went here." replied Byleth, who liked the fact that the building was as shining as the snow that was starting to fell from the skies and that there was a lot of different flowers and bouquets inside and outside the café which were reinforcing the welcoming atmosphere around it.

" Did you went to many cafés or restaurants, Tea-Byleth ?" asked Dimitri, still not used to call his fencing teacher by his name.

" I guess you could say so. I only go to these with my father, when he is in Faerghus. We always change place because he is quite difficult when it comes to food and drinks, but I never heard of this place before."

" I certainly hope that you will come back here with him. I am sure that he will find it as lovely as I do." replied Dimitri softly, even if he was more hoping that the son wouldn't be as picky with the food as the father seemed. The young men entered in the café, and a bell rang to imply that new customers arrived.

" Hello ! Welcome to Chez Dedue ! I will be happy to take your command once I am available ! Don't hesitate to pick a table and look at our menus while I am taking those dishes back to the kitchen !" said a high pitched feminine voice immediatly after the two young men entered. 

Byleth couldn't see who was the woman because all the plates that she was carrying covered her but he saw an orange ponytail when she turned her back to the two young men, certainly to go into the said kitchen.

"It's Annette. As lively as ever." said Dimitri softly, before inviting Byleth to one of the tables, where the two young men saw two menus.

" I hope that she won't drop anything..." feared Byleth when he saw that the pile of plates was larger than her, before noticing how much dishes were on the menu "... There is a lot of dishes on this menu... I wonder how many cooks are in the kitchen for all that."

" There are only two cooks in this café, Dedue is very skilled when it comes to cooking or gardening." explained Dimitri, really proud of his friend's place, even though he didn't work there.

" It seems like you know him."

" Yes, we are friends since nearly a decade. He always have been there for me and I am proud to see that he managed to build this place from nothing. Be sure that whatever ou will pick, it will be delicious."

"You sure are a good friend, at least." Byleth couldn't help but smile when he heard how enthousiast and wholesome the blond sounds about his friend's café. The two young men sat in silence and looked at the menu before Annette came back, and Byleth noticed that she was much more young than he would've think.

"Hello, sirs ! May I take your command ?" asked the teenager with a bright smile and a lot of enthousiasm.

" I will begin with an "Onion gratin soup", "Cheesy Verona stew" and a cup of "Chamomile tea", please." replied Dimitri, softly but Byleth was a little longer to choose because he never saw a lot of the dishes of the menu.

" I will pick a cup of "Sweet apple tea", and... I think I will begin with the "Soup with fish and bean" and some "Beast meat Teppanyaki", please. " said Byleth, with his ever stoic face, thinking that it seems like something he would like.

" Okay ! I will come back with your teas and give your command to the chief !"said Annette, and Byleth was surprised to see her running as fast as she could and bringing them back the two cups of tea that they ordered.

"... Something is wrong ?" asked the fencing teacher, who took his cup of tea and he saw that Dimitri was hesitating.

" Er... Sorry, but... I don't want to sounds like I am showing off or something like that, but... Perhaps because of my strenght, I have always been rather clumsy. I always end up breaking things that are precious." Dimitri laughed, to hide the fact that he was really embarass. He broke an unbelievable number of cups while ordering tea here ...

" You don't need to "show off " your strenght, don't worry." laughed Byleth too, softly." I know your strenght really well. We trained together today."

" Yes, of course." Dimitri was really grateful to Sothis for Byleth's sympathy towards him. Though it was one of the things that the blond like the most about him, the fact that he never judge him, or anyone else, he was always very patient. And he was also very grateful to the skies whe he actually manage to have the cup of tea in his hand without breaking it.

" I should find a topic conversation..." thought Dimitri, but the problem was that he didn't know what Byeth liked. He first thought of speaking of fencing but he quickly reconsider that. Fencing was the reason they met, and he wanted to know who Byleth was outside of it.

" You told me that you knew the man who owns this place. May I ask how you knew him ?" asked Byleth, abruptly and Dimitri wouldn't have expected him to be so straightforward.

" I know him since I am a child. He saved my life. I was young and praticing horseriding, but one of the other child who was horseriding lost control of his horse, who ran straight towards me. I am still very glad that Dedue was here. He took me in his arms and ran outside the training ground. Ever since me and my father have been very gratefuls to him. My father even helped him with this café when he started it. I know how important it is for him, so I am always very proud and happy to come here." replied Dimitri, and Byleth couldn't help but find the way Dimitri talked about this Dedue very wholesome and endearing.

" This is quite the story, I must say." Byleth only said that , but the soft smile on his lips told much more to his interlocutor.

" He liked my story, at least." thought Dimitri, who was starting to feel more at ease and less stressed about this date.

" May I ask you why you don't seem to live with your father ? It's him who created the Eisner gym, right ?" asked the blond haired man, his gaze falling on the free hand of the blue haired man who was taking a sip of his tea

" Yes. And I do live with him, when he come back in Faerghus. He created the Eisner gym and became a fencing teacher some years ago because he quit the military and wanted to take a better care of me after my mother died. But he decided this year to get back in the military and we can't see each other as often as before." Byleth's answer didn't really help Dimitri, he didn't get a better look of him, though he was really looking at his hand and wanted to hold it very badly...

" Your appetizers are ready, sirs ! Did you make your choice for the kind of dessert you would like or do you want more time to think about it ?" asked Annette, who came back with two plates that she put on the table.

"Yes, Annette. I would like a "Saeghert and cream", please." replied the blond man, who knew that this was going to be delicious.

" And I will pick a "Peach Sorbet", please."

" That we'll be ready soon !" assured Annette who get back in the kitchen with as mush enthousiasm as she came, leaving the two young men. Dimitri wanted to keep the conversation, but he didn't really know what to asked to the blue haired man, until he felt something in his hand, and he saw it was Byleth's hand ...

" Is it... Uncomfortable ? I always heard that holding hands was something very common in a date, but I don't want to make you feel uneasy." said Byleth, thus making Dimitri blushed.

"N-No, of course, it's not !" replied Dimitri immediatly, who didn't know if it was a good thing to say that Byleth's hands felt wonderful in his on a first date. " It's rather... Pleasant, I must admit. I wanted to hold your hand, but it didn't know if it was... Convenient to do on a first date."

" I didn't know too, but if it's not making you uncomfortable, I suppose it is. " Byleth merely reply that, and it made Dimitri feel a bit more at ease, to know that he wasn't the only one to feel a bit stressed about this date.

" I have to say it's nice to know that... I am not the only who is feeling a bit anxious about this date." For the first time since Byleth accepted to go on a date with him, Dimitri was smiling softly, finally destressed about it.

" I know that it's hard to believe since I always have an unmoving face, but I do feel emotions too and I want this date to go well because I really like you."

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that-"

" I was joking." interrupted Byleth abruptly. The two young men looked embarassed, but they looked at the other who was looking way more stressed that he had to be for a date and started laughing softly. " I guess that I shouldn't try to joke too much. People have a hard to time telling when I am joking of when I am serious."

" It can happens to me too, even though I don't often make jokes." said Dimitri, before taking a bit of his stew " May I ask how you became fencing teacher in place of your father ?" asked Dimitri, and, for the first since they arrived in Chez Dedue, he dared to look at the dark blue eyes of Byleth, and he have to say that they were one of the most beautiful things he ever saw in his life.

" He offered the job to me because he quit to get back in the military. He trained me in fencing, so he was sure that I was able to replace him correcly. " simply reply Byleth, before adding : " I must admit that I was fearing a little that his students wouldn't be satisfied with having someone nearly as young as them and that has no experience in teaching being their teacher. But everybody ended up staying in my lessons, so I guess I am not a bad teacher."

" Not at all. Some students were perhaps sceptical at the beginning, but we quickly realized that we could learn a lot from you. ...Well, I did, at least." said Dimitri, and he was delighted to see the soft smile that spread across Byleth's lips.

" That's really sweet of you to say. And you didn't lie about your friend's skill in the kitchen. I really like what I picked." said Byleth, who felt his cheeks warmed up as he ate the meat with the spicy sauce.

" I am sure that he will be happy to know that you like his food when I will say it to him."

"... Indeed. I am truly honored that you like what you ordered." said a strong masculine voice coming from behind Dimitri, who lift his head to see his friend Dedue. 

If Dimitri wasn't impressed by his friend's build, Byleth definitely was. Dedue was one of the tallest man he ever saw, he was also ominous and had an uncanny caring aura around him, reinforce by the fact that he was wearing an apron and that he had a soft expression on his face.

" I came to bring you this." Dedue said, while putting on the table a cup full of cookies and muffins on the table "It's a gift on the house. But you might want to wait before you ate them, they're still warms. I also wanted to tell you both that your desserts will soon be ready. I hope you will ennoy your meals." Dedue bowed respectfully, before leaving them and going back to the kitchen.

" He made this because you're here ?" asked Byleth while looking at the cup, really impressed by Dedue's aura and kindness that he felt from him.

" I guess. He always do that when I am here." Dimitri said that before scratching the back of his head, a little embarassed.

" That's really kind of him." Byleth told that before taking a sip of his tea " This may be a question too personal, but I would like what your ambitions are. "

"... My ambitions ?" repeated Dimitri, surprised by the oddity of the question, and that it was abrupt and unexpected.

" Yes. You're not obligated to answer if you don't want, of course, but I am not fond of small talk. I rather talk about dreams and aspirations than about weather." 

" That doesn't surprise me, you're always very straight to the point." Dimitri said that so softly that the blue haired man couldn't think that he said this as if it was a shortcoming. " I can't tell you exactly what are my ambitions in life. It may sounds strange, as I am 20, but... I still don't know how I would see myself in a decade, what I would do, if I will have a child, several or not. But my biggest ambition is to succeed, without my father's help."

" And why, without your father's help ?"

" It may sound like we're on bad terms, but that's not the case at all. He is the person I admire the most in my life. He manage to become a really powerful and wealthy man, all while remaining a very kind and honest man. What my ambition is, is to earn his respect by becoming the best man I can." replied Dimitri, very earnestly, and Byleth couldn't help but liked the determination in Dimitri's voice and in his blue eyes.

" That's a nice answer. Becoming the best man you can is certainly a goal."

" May I ask you the same question now, Byleth ? What are the ambitions of your life ?" asked Dimitri and he pet a little Byleth's hand.

"... I am like you, still searching. I don't know how I would see myself in ten years, what kind of job I will do - if I would still be fencing teacher - or if I will have children or not. I sometimes feel like I am grasping for a purpose in life. Perhaps someday I will know what is it." said Byleth and he added, after biting a bit of food " Maybe my purpose will be to help you become the best man you can. I would really like that." 

The words said by Byleth could have fooled Dimitri into believing that they were only cheesy lines, but the blue haired man sounded really genuine and it warmed the blond's heart and he smiled softly.

"... Thank you. I would really like that." said Dimitri, who couldn't help but show the growing affection he was feeling for Byleth by kissing his hand, and the blue haired man blushed, for the first time of the date. "Sorry, it was inappropriate of-"

" I liked that, don't excuse yourself." simply said the blue haired man, even if he was still blushing and Dimitri found that really endearing. The two young men kept on eating their meals and when they finish eating, Dimitri insisted on paying the meal and he was so stubborn in paying that Byleth couldn't really stop him.

" I wonder what my headstrong father will say of this place, when I will show it to him." joked Byleth, as they left Chez Dedue and it made the blond haired man laugh a little.

" I hope that you will tell me what he will think of this place. That seems funny." replied Dimitri, with a soft smile on his lips. When they were outside, the two men noticed that it was snowing heavily.

" It looks like I will have some difficulties getting back to my house." said Byleth, in a low voice. Everybody knew that Faerghus was a snowy region, specially near the end of the year, but Byleth didn't really anticipate that he would go on a date today...

" I will help you get back to your house with my car. It's only normal, I am the one who invited you." said Dimitri, sheepishly.

" That would be really kind of you, thank you." said Byleth, who stood on his tiptoes to kiss Dimitri's cheeks, making him madly blush.

" I-It's normal, like I said !" Dimitri was definitely getting flustered now, and he lowered his head. But while he lowered his head, he noticed that Byleth was only wearing a sweatshirt against the harsh winter cold of Fhirdiad. "Here, take this." said the blond haired man. Dimitri lift the heavy fur coat of his shoulders to put it on Byleth's.

" A true gentleman. Thanks a lot." Even if Byleth was bantering, he must admit that this was truly a lovely gesture and that he would have no trouble as picturing Dimitri as a knight in shining armor.

"It's, uh... Nothing. You will give it back to me when we will see each other again."

" You are already planning a second date ?" asked Byleth, with a soft and playful smile. He couldn't help but want to tease Dimitri when he saw how easily he could blush or be embarassed.

"N-No, I meant, at the gym !" said Dimitri, but he laughed after he heard Byleth laugh too.

" I would've say yes. Thanks for the date Dimitri, it was truly a wonderful moment." Byleth said, more seriously and Dimitri was more than happy to know that the other had a good time.

" Thanks to you too... For accepting it. I was pretty nervous but I am happy to know that you liked this." said Dimitri. The two young men gazed at the other with a soft smile on their mouths and the blond was awestruck when he saw the snow that fell on Byleth's blue hair glowing, it was making him look like an angel. The blond haired man couldn't help but lean forward to catch the beautiful man's lips...

Byleth's lips were really softs and still spicy from the food he ate and Dimitri was happy that he didn't get rejected, and that after a little while, Byleth opened his lips to encounter Dimitri's tongue with his own. The kiss was really passionate and the two young men were a tad sads when they had separated to breathe.

" Thanks. I didn't dare do this." said Byleth with a smile so radiant and beautiful that it made Dimitri's heart skip a beat.

" I hope that he will make this expression a lot more, it's downright mesmerising..." thought Dimitri, ho couldn't believe that his eyes saw such a beauty. " But I guess it's up to me to make him make that expression more, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for reading, hope you enjoy it ! Keep in mind that English isn't my mother tongue and good day to everybody !


End file.
